Dispensers with web material, such as paper towels, napkins and similar hygiene products are often used in public lavatories as a convenient way of providing a supply of towels in washrooms and other facilities. Similar dispensers with web material are provided for supplying hygiene products intended for object wiping, e.g. for cleaning.
The web material may be provided as a pile of folded web, arranged in a storage space of the dispenser.
Dispensers for folded web material need frequently to be refilled with new web material. It is preferred that the refilling of web material should not be heavy or difficult for the attendant to perform. Conventionally, refill packages are provided, each refill package comprising a stack of web material and a wrapping, which maintains the integrity of the stack during transport and storage thereof. For refill of the dispenser, the wrapping is removed from the stack, where after the stack is introduced into the storage space of the dispenser. Hence, each package is opened and fed to the dispenser by the attendant.
Accordingly, conventional packages of web material are provided in sizes that are not too heavy and which easily can be gripped by the attendant, such that the integrity of the stack may be maintained manually while introducing the stack into the storage space of the dispenser.
The stacks may be adhered to each other via their respective end panels, so that an end panel of each stack pulls along an end panel of the next stack, forming a compound stack (i.e. a pile) of folded web material to be dispensed.
To this end, adhesive tape or glue may be applied to the outer panel(s) of the stacks. Refill of a dispenser with the presently available stacks of web material may hence involve the unwrapping, introduction and subsequent adhesion of several stacks of web material.
Accordingly, the refill of a dispenser may be rather time-consuming.
Thus, there is a continuing need for an improved product refill procedure.